


О детях и личной жизни

by Oxyz



Category: Sherlock (TV), omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parentlock, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и дети.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О детях и личной жизни

**1**

 

Схватки длятся чёртовых восемь часов – и уже к седьмому Шерлок измотан настолько, что даже не в состоянии удержать ладонь Джона. Тот дует ему на влажный лоб, гладит мокрые от пота волосы и сам крепко сжимает рукой его пальцы, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, хотя сам давно валится с ног.

Нервы, крики, дикая боль и кровавые кляксы на простыне. Шерлок елозит затылком по койке, стонет сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и проклинает всё на свете, начиная от своей природы и заканчивая Джоном, который так хотел детей.

В какой-то момент боль превращается в его неотъемлемую часть, течёт по венам, заменив собой вытекшую кровь. Потом Шерлок понимает, что она утихла; не исчезла полностью, но наконец-то стала терпимой. Он распахивает глаза и пытается приподняться на локтях, Джон поддерживает его под спину.

На удивление или радость не хватает сил, поэтому Шерлок только пристально, насколько позволяет угасающее сознание, смотрит на крошечный свёрток в руках врача – вопящий так громко и отчаянно, что уши закладывает.

– Это…

Голос у Шерлока совсем сиплый, но Джон его слышит. Прижимается губами к влажному виску и обессилено, совершенно счастливо выдыхает на ухо:

– Наш сын, Шерлок. Это наш сын.

 

 

**2**

Шерлок держит маленькое существо на руках и с толикой недоверия рассматривает крохотное личико, отмечая детали, заворожённо угадывая знакомые черты. Он осторожно, едва касаясь, проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по округлой щёчке. Склоняет голову и тихонько дует на белокурый пушок на темечке.

Джон наблюдает за его действиями поверх книги, развалившись в угловом кресле.

– Он очень красивый. Похож на тебя, – шепчет он.

Шерлок тихо фыркает в ответ:

– Иначе и быть не могло. Биологический материал…

– Шерлок, – произносит Джон с напускной укоризной. Шерлок недовольно надувает губы, но умолкает. Он внимательно наблюдает, как у младенца трепещут реснички, прислушивается к его мерному дыханию.

– Джон?

– Да?

Шерлок чуть медлит, собираясь с духом.

– Давай назовём его Хэмиш?

Джон насмешливо вскидывает брови:

– Ты же отмёл это имя. Передумал?

– Я не отмёл, – возмущается Шерлок вполголоса, – я перебирал все возможные варианты.

– Как скажешь. Значит… Хэмиш Джон Уильям Уотсон-Холмс?

– Звучит как глупая скороговорка.

– Это не скороговорка, а его жизнь, Шерлок.

– «Как скажешь», – передразнивает он реплику Джона, снова фыркает и не сдерживает улыбки, – ну здравствуй, Хэмиш Джон Уильям Уотсон-Холмс.

Хэмиш умиротворённо вздыхает во сне.

 

 

**3**

– И представить не мог, что ты станешь с ним так носиться, – из кухонного проёма Джону отлично видно, как Шерлок старательно измеряет температуру молока в бутылочке, которую собирается дать малышу.

– Ты ждал, что я оставлю его в кроватке и сбегу в полицейское управление? – беззлобно огрызается на него Шерлок через плечо. Немного подумав, он мрачно добавляет, – у Лестрейда сейчас ничего нет для меня, я интересовался.

«А ты ждал, что, едва выйдешь из больницы, он завалит тебя делами?» – ехидно думает Джон, но вслух произносит:

– Что-то вроде того. Прости, я правда не ожидал, что в тебе так сильно взыграет материнский инстинкт. Чтобы Шерлок Холмс по доброй воле возился с ребёнком…

– Это не просто ребёнок, Джон. Это  _наш_  ребёнок.

Слышать подобные реплики из уст Холмса – более чем странно. Джон каждый раз и удивляется им до глубины души, и радуется. И с удовольствием привыкает. Хэмишу три с половиной недели – и ровно столько Джон имеет возможность наблюдать за совершенно новой, неизвестной прежде стороной Шерлока.

Оказывается, Шерлок умеет быть нежным и чутким – и это для Джона немаловажное открытие, потому что прежде он никогда его таким не видел. Может статься, по прошествии времени уже больше и не увидит – поэтому он ловит каждое драгоценное мгновение.

Он искренне считал, что в первые месяцы после появления в семье младенца Шерлок будет пребывать в непрекращающейся панике. Будет засыпать Джона смс-ками с вопросами о том, чем кормить малыша, как его держать, что вообще с ним делать. Но этого нет – и Джон с теплотой в сердце наблюдает за тем, как умело, без всяких подсказок, Шерлок обращается с сыном. Как аккуратно он берёт его на руки и прижимает к груди. Как ласково притрагивается к нему, когда купает или укачивает перед сном.

Джон прекрасно осознаёт, что всё это очень скоро закончится. Инстинкт рано или поздно притупится, Шерлок снова станет самим собой – отрешённым гением с головой, забитой расследованиями и экспериментами. Но ему очень хочется верить, что Хэмиш всё равно будет занимать в сердце Холмса важную нишу, которая не позволит ему перестать обращать на сына внимание.

 

 

**4**

– Ты ничего не смыслишь в детях, Джон.

– Что я снова сделал не так?

– Не прижимай его так сильно, ему некомфортно.

– Шерлок, с чего ты взял? Он сидит совершенно спокойно.

– Я просто _знаю_. Это мой сын, в конце концов.

– _Наш_ сын, чёрт возьми.

– Ты не понимаешь, что ему нужно.

– О, вот, значит, как? Ты чёртова мамочка, Шерлок, дай ребёнку хоть немного свободы.

– Это ты сграбастал его так, что ему дышать нечем!

– Хорошо, тогда держи его сам.

– Отлично.

Наблюдая за тем, как ревностно Шерлок оберегает Хэмиша даже от его собственного отца, Майкрофт делает молчаливый вывод о том, что секса у этих двоих не было уже около пяти месяцев. Выходит: два месяца последней стадии беременности и ещё три – в течение которых новорождённый нуждался в практически непрерывной опеке.

«Неудивительно, что Шерлок ведёт себя втрое невыносимее, чем обычно» – думает Майкрофт и встречает внимательный, с долей враждебности, взгляд светлых глаз.

– Не стоит смотреть на меня как на главного врага Хэмиша, братец, я ведь даже не прошу разрешения его подержать.

Джон не может сдержать улыбки и легонько сжимает плечо Шерлока, у которого на лице явственно читается: «чёрта с два ты дождёшься такого разрешения, даже если попросишь».

 

 

**5**

Джон пытается гнать от себя мысли о сексе с Шерлоком. Это эгоистично и неуместно, в конце концов – сейчас, когда Хэмиш ещё так мал и нуждается в постоянной заботе.

Но всё-таки Джон сильно скучает по Шерлоку.

Ему надоело тихо дрочить в кулак в душе по утрам и довольствоваться короткими, усталыми поцелуями перед сном. Ему до дрожи хочется дождаться, когда малыш уснёт – и завалить Шерлока прямо на диван в гостиной или даже на ковёр. Жадно облапить, заломить руки, схватить за волосы и, поставив раком, вытрахать его до изнеможения – так, чтобы он забыл, где находится. Чтобы мысли о сыне отпустили его хоть на несколько минут. Чтобы Шерлок снова стал самим собой – эгоистичным, раскованным, язвительным, яростно шипящим в ответ на укусы в шею.

Джон дико истосковался по такому Шерлоку.

Но он прекрасно понимает, что, если попытается вот так жёстко обозначить свои намерения, то в лучшем случае схлопочет острым коленом между ног.

Шерлок с долгоиграющим материнским инстинктом – опасный Шерлок.

И пока что изнывающий без ласки Джон может с этим, к сожалению, только смириться.

 

* * *

 

Джон этого не знает, но иногда вечерами, укачивая Хэмиша, Шерлок тоже тоскует по нему. Он никогда не был темпераментным, а беременность и вовсе сместила куда-то на пятый план его стремление к физической близости; кроме того, Шерлок всегда считал, что его связь с Джоном и без секса очень крепка на ментальном уровне.

Но время от времени он вынужден признаваться самому себе, что просто и нелогично _хочет_.

Однако, потом он смотрит на спящего Хэмиша и усилием воли подавляет эти желания. На первом месте – ребёнок. Всё остальное можно и отодвинуть, времени у них с Джоном будет ещё полно, когда малыш немного подрастёт.

 

 

**6**

– Шерлок, так продолжаться больше не может.

Пятимесячный Хэмиш крепко спит в своей комнате, и Джон точно знает, что он не проснётся в ближайший час, потому что наелся до отвала, а потом вдобавок сильно утомился игрой в кубики.

Шерлок в ответ на обвиняющую реплику молча оборачивается, упирается бедром в столешницу и тянет Джона на себя. Целует его – сперва нежно, едва касаясь губами губ. Он касается кончиками пальцев его щеки и легонько царапает.

Это непривычно – такая осторожность. Шерлок сжился с ней за все те месяцы, что ни на шаг не отходил от хрупкого ребёнка. Это непривычно, но так сладко, что у Джона практически мгновенно прокатывается горячая волна внизу живота, и ему от этого почти больно.

Шерлок ощущает то же самое, но не подаёт виду – с усмешкой скользит пальцами по шее, плечам. Расстёгивает рубашку Джона и задевает ногтями напряжённый сосок под ней.

И от этого движения у Джона срывает крышу.

Шерлок с размаху врезается лопатками в столешницу, а Джон вжимается в него бёдрами и нависает сверху, придавливает его своим весом и напористо целует, в сумасшедшем ритме сталкиваясь с его языком своим. Шерлок уже не может сдержаться и сдавленно стонет ему в рот, скрещивает ноги у него за спиной.

У него нет течки, но всё равно мокро между ног, и он абсолютно не помнит, когда в последний раз так сильно хотел Джона. По ощущениям – слишком давно.

Наверстать. Срочно.

На то, чтобы избавиться от одежды, терпения не хватает у обоих – и Джон просто стаскивает пижамные штаны Шерлока до колен, а потом засаживает ему сразу на всю длину. И тут же начинает двигаться, не давая опомниться, вколачивает Шерлока в стол и не думает ни о чём.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову, зажмуривается почти до боли и вгрызается в свою ладонь, чтобы не заорать во всю глотку от нахлынувших ощущений. Он кончает первым и вонзает ногти Джону в предплечья, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Приходит в себя он тоже первым и отталкивает вздрагивающего от оргазма Джона – после стольких месяцев воздержания сцепка после первого же траха в его планы точно не входит. Джон выскальзывает из него с хлюпающим звуком и заляпывает спермой край стола и халат Шерлока.

– Ещё, – рычит Шерлок Джону в лицо, едва отдышавшись, и тянет его обратно на себя.

Во второй раз они выдерживают гораздо дольше – раскрасневшийся, встрёпанный, растраханный и расслабившийся после первого оргазма Шерлок размеренно двигается навстречу, насколько позволяет его положение, и на этот раз Джон выходит из него без предупреждения, изливается ему на футболку. Сам Шерлок кончает себе в кулак, а потом накрывает испачканной ладонью обмякающий член Джона с набухшим узлом у основания и бездумно гладит его, прижимая к своему.

Они оба совершенно вымотаны, безуспешно пытаются отдышаться, Шерлок тычется губами куда попало, вслепую, покрывая лёгкими поцелуями лицо и макушку Джона.

– Срочно в стирку всё это, – бормочет он, комкая в дрожащем кулаке край его футболки.

– Лежи, – тихо рычит на него Джон, и Шерлок послушно продолжает прижимать его к себе скрещенными ногами.

Так продолжается до тех пор, пока из спальни не доносится плач проснувшегося Хэмиша.

 

 

**7**

– _Максимально аккуратно_. Имей в виду – если хоть волос упадёт с его головы...

– Господи, Шерлок, что ты такое говоришь!

– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Хадсон, это стандартное мамочкино напутствие любому, кто приближается к моему племяннику ближе, чем на метр.

Шерлок от такой формулировки гневно раздувает ноздри, но молчит, поглощённый слежкой за тем, чтобы Хэмиш на руках у старшего Холмса не слишком сильно вертелся. Майкрофт думает, что это удивительно.

Он украдкой осматривает младшего брата, бросает взгляд на Джона – и облегчённо выдыхает. У Шерлока во взгляде больше не сквозит невнятная тоска, а Джон не пожирает его голодными глазами, а смотрит сыто и тепло.

Полтора месяца регулярного секса творят чудеса.

Миссис Хадсон, абсолютно счастливая от того, что ей наконец позволили увидеть крестника, с ноткой ностальгической тоски думает о том, как быстро растут дети.


End file.
